Говори Спокойной Ночи! , а не Прощай!
by AkellaWolf
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала:Bunny MacCool. Ему не нравится здесь. Правда, не нравится. Прогулки при дневном свете и беседы с людьми на улице… это не его мир. Он создан для теней и укрытий… и одиночества.


Комната была темной и тихой, и он искренне не думал о том, что кто-то найдет его здесь. Конечно, если бы кто-то стал искать. Это было единственное место, где он иногда прятался, когда нужно было побыть вдали от постоянной шумихи и движения, создаваемой трёмя младшим братьям. Трофейный зал. Трофейный зал _Коди_, заполненный всяческими вещами из их прошлой жизни – целый _век_ назад для людей в этом мире.

Коди любил эту комнату. Когда он смотрел на обломки машинерии, надписи, картинки и безделушки – то видел артефакты. Сокровища из того времени, о котором он слышал так много истории и легенд. Лео ненавидел эту комнату. Когда смотрел на эти вещи… он видел свою жизнь. Жизнь братьев. Жизнь отца. Он видел их прошлое, их настоящее… но не их будущее… ничего об их судьбе… и это угнетало.

Он плотнее прижал колени к груди и сложил голову на скрещенных руках. Здесь было _столько всего_. Так много чтобы обработать, принять и узнать. Однако это было строго запрещено любому из них – узнавать даже о минуте их жизни, которую они еще не прожили. Мастеру Сплинтеру стоило больших усилий, чтобы внушить понимание того, что подобные знания могут принести больше вреда, чем пользы.

По большей части, Леонардо был согласен, но было кое-что… что он хотел узнать. Должен был узнать… но у него никогда не хватало мужества спросить. Ответы могли быть такими болезненными. И так, чем дольше он оставался в будущем, тем все ощутимее был дискомфорт. Ему не нравилось здесь. Нет, правда. Прогулки при свете дня и беседы с людьми на улице… это не его мир. Это, _безусловно_, был мир Майки. И Дона. И в некоторой степени Рафа.

Это не было миром Лео. Хамато Леонардо создан для теней и тишины, и укрытий, и одиночества. Он пытался жить здесь. Он, правда, пытался, но тоска по дому постоянно поедала изнутри. Делу не помогали противоречия между его взглядами и мнением братьев. Особенно с Рафаэлем.

Их спор снова начался. Для неожиданного путешествия на сто лет в будущее невозможно было избежать споров, развивающихся на протяжении восемнадцати лет, но он продолжал наслаждаться товариществом, как делал это в прошлом. Затем огромная стычка, что случилась сегодня, стала последней каплей. Коди был в ужасе, бедный ребенок. Независимо от того, сколько Майки объяснял, что это норма, а не особый случай, мальчик все еще ощущал надуманную вину, что вызвал гнев Рафа и Лео.

Под конец случайно брошенная едкая реплика Рафаэля перед уходом, заставила замолчать даже оправдывающего их поведение Майки. Младший брат пытался успокоить Коди слабыми аргументами, что так Лео и Раф выражали свою любовь. Это было наивной попыткой разрядить обстановку, и почти сработало. Коди и Дон усмехнулись, а Лео расслабился, когда бестактный язык Рафаэля тотчас же все разрушил.

_Не ври ребенку, Майки. Нет никакой любви между мной и ЭТИМ братом. Я буду счастлив, когда он уйдет._

Конечно, подобное привело к суровому нравоучению от Мастера Сплинтера и гневным отзывам от Дона и Майки, но от Лео… не было ответа. Никакой реакции. Он просто развернулся на пятках и ушел прочь – искать свое секретное убежище. Здесь он остался, так как здание было темным и умиротворяющим для ночного отдыха. Здесь он остался, поглядывая на копию маски Шреддера и наслаждаясь тьмой и тишиной.

Прекрасные тихие моменты никогда не длились долго. Скрипа половиц от чьих-то шагов оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, кто приблизился к нему в темноте. Коди чувствовал, что включи он свет – черепаха тут же исчезнет из комнаты и спрячется в другом месте для раздумий. Малыш учился.

– Лео? Это ты?

Ниндзя поднял голову и встретился с мальчиком взглядом. Два маленьких блика на глазах едва мерцали в темноте, но яркая одежда притягивала взгляд. Лео улыбнулся.

– Да, я здесь, Коди. Что случилось?

Подросток слушал его голос и осторожно повернулся, сев напротив него.

– Ничего, просто я… не видел тебя с тех пор, как… ты знаешь…

Лео улыбнулся пареньку шире и сделал вольный жест рукой.

– Всё в порядке, Коди… как сказал Майки: ничего нового между мной и Рафом не произошло. Может для тебя, но… это реально норма для нас.

Коди быстро кивнул, но не стал молчать.

– Я понимаю, Лео… Я понимаю. Но всё же то, что он _сказал_… о… он…

Впервые за все время черепаха заметила в словах мальчика из будущего неуверенность и колебание. Взгляд Коди переметнулся к собственным рукам, и он поежился, словно в его мыслях сейчас бушевала внутренняя борьба.

- … это только… Я знаю, что он не имел в виду… правда, ты знаешь… Не. Имел в виду.

В этот момент Лео все осознал, сдерживая себя, чтобы не проявлять слишком много волнения и нервозности. У Коди были знания, которые он отчаянно пытался получить. Ответы на вопросы, что не позволяли ему найти путь к духовному равновесию в последние месяцы. Он заставит мальчика сказать ему правду… _вопреки_ приказу Мастера Сплинтера.

– Коди. Я знаю. Я знаю, что он не имел ничего такого в виду. Я знаю. У меня даже есть доказательство, если ты мне веришь, то я покажу его тебе… но ты должен мне помочь кое с чем.

Подросток снова посмотрел на него ярко-зелеными глазами, на молодом лице появилась легкая улыбка.

– Конечно, Лео, я сделаю всё, что смогу.

Леонардо вздохнул, заставив себя успокоиться, прежде чем заговорил.

– Коди, я знаю, что Мастер Сплинтер строго запретил тебя рассказывать что-нибудь о нашем будущем, и я полностью с ним согласен… за исключением одной вещи. Ты должен мне рассказать о ней.

Мальчик заерзал и бросил нервный взгляд через плечо.

– Лео, я… Я не могу, Сплинтер сказал…

– Я понимаю, Коди, но я _клянусь_, если не ответишь на вопрос ты – я пойду и узнаю все сам… и в процессе, возможно, мне станут известны некоторые вещи, которые я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО не должен знать. Меньшее из двух зол, Коди. Выбирай.

Ему было не по себе из-за того, что давил на парня, но это был очень важный вопрос. Его спокойствие и, возможно, даже здравомыслие было на волоске. В конце концов, мальчик нервно кивнул, и Лео медленно наклонился, прошептав:

– Кто последний, Коди? Последний из нас?

Ребенок ожидал услышать всё, что угодно, но определенно не это. Он моргнул пару раз, прежде чем собраться с духом, делая глубокий вдох, затем тихо промолвил:

– Рафаэль. Раф – последний.

Настала очередь Леонардо быть слегка шокированным, но он сумел быстро оправиться.

– Правда? Это… удивительно.

Коди усмехнулся и подошел ближе к другу-черепахе.

– Зная его лично _сейчас_, я думаю также. На самом деле… на самом деле он был еще жив, когда я родился. Майки тоже, некоторое время.

Тяжелая ноша начала падать с плеч Леонардо; он заметил, что ухмыляется чуть сильнее.

– А что случилось? Я имею в виду… старость?

Коди кивнул и расслабился, продолжая рассказ.

– С Майки – да. С Рафом… ну, мы никогда не были уверены.

Ноша снова прибавилась.

– Что это значит?

Мальчик, казалось, грустно улыбнулся, когда снова заговорил.

– Рафаэль был самым близким другом моей бабушки тогда. Правда, он никогда не контактировал с другими членами семьи, особенно после того, как Майки умер. Она, моя бабушка, рассказывала мне, что однажды взяла его с собой, чтобы посетить могилу… и он просто… исчез. И не возвращался. Бабушка говорила, что ждала его. Рассказывала мне, что он упрямый и нетерпеливый, и не был склонен к ожиданию своей кончины. Она говорила, что он сам пошел искать её. Так, она обустроила ему могилу и оплакивала его смерть.

Мальчик и черепаха молчали некоторое время. Один вспоминал печаль в глазах и голосе своей бабушки, а другой – представлял, как его младший брат исчезает среди деревьев и тумана, и в итоге… из мира. Когда он снова заговорил, голос дрожал, и это удивило Лео больше, чем его молодого друга.

– К-Коди… спасибо. Я знаю, ты не хотел рассказывать мне, но я, правда, благодарен тебе.

Он поклонился и тепло усмехнулся себе под нос. Коди кивнул ему. Мальчик наверняка был заинтересован в причине вопроса, но как объяснить все еще невинному и наивному ребенку, что ты просто не хочешь быть последним членом своей семьи. Он не поймет ту ответственность, которую Леонардо нес за своих братьев.

– Так… есть какие-нибудь фотографии четырех старых беззубых черепах, сидящих рядом и вспоминающих о «славных днях»? веселый

Ответа на беззаботный вопрос не последовало; Лео хотел вновь заглянуть в глаза мальчика, но негативные эмоции, что засели глубоко внутри, заставили улыбку исчезнуть с его лица. Взгляд Коди был наполнен мудростью не по годам. Он говорил так тихо, что Лео пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать.

– Не четыре. Только три.

Только три. Только три старые черепахи, сидящие рядом и наслаждающиеся обществом друг друга. Только троим судилось мирно дожить до старости. Только троим. Он хотел было спросить о Донателло, но мудрый взгляд Коди сказал ему всё, что ему нужно было знать.

– _Меня_ нет. Я _не_ с ними.

В конце концов, они не выдержали пристальных взглядов друг друга, и оба уставились на холодный каменный пол, простилающийся между ними. Мысли Лео запутались, но разочарования не было. Не было злобы или чувства обмана. Мысли были заняты обдумыванием всех вариантов, что могли привести к его гибели. Возможных реакций братьев на его кончину. Размышления остановились на воображаемой картине: три брата, которые сидят вместе, улыбаются, счастливые… рассказывают внукам и правнукам Эйприл и Кейси о дяде Лео, с которым уже не будет шанса познакомиться. Он мог отдаленно слышать голос Майки, который сверхпреувеличивал достижения старшего брата. И Рафа, награждающего собрата подзатыльником, одновременно перечисляя все косяки Лео. А Дон – будучи золотой серединой – вежливо заявил старшему брату, что его взгляд на ситуацию слегка затуманен.

Он мог отчетливо видеть всё это в своих мыслях. Это вызвало другой смешок, который испугал хмурого мальчика напротив него. Вопросительный взгляд Коди встретился с Лео, но тот только протянул руку и похлопал парня по плечу.

– Все хорошо. Так и должно быть.

Коди моргнул, а его челюсть чуточку отвисла.

– Хорошо? Лео, ты понимаешь, что… я хочу сказать…

Черепаха снова усмехнулась и чуточку сжала теплое плечо паренька.

– Я прекрасно понимаю, Коди. Это значит, что моя работа сделана. Это значит, что я оставил их в безопасность. Это всё, чего я хотел.

Леонард быстро и грациозно поднялся на ноги, подхватывая за собой и Коди.

– Лео? Как ты может так спокойно говорить об этом? Я хочу сказать… это может изменить естественный ход вещей, ты знаешь… я говорил тебе?

Ниндзя медленно покачал головой, и стер воображаемую грязь со своих ног.

– Я не позволю. Не волнуйся, Коди. Я никому не скажу то, что ты рассказал мне. Мне просто нужно знать, для себя. Для моего спокойствия.

Он положил руки на плечи мальчика так, словно направлял его в кровать ранним утром. Коди замер на месте, не желая двигаться дальше.

– Лео? Ты говорил, что у тебя есть доказательство? Того, что Раф говорил ранее? Помнишь?

Черепаха коротко рассмеялась, ярко улыбаясь.

– О… да… Я нашел его в один из первых дней здесь с тобой.

Ниндзя медленно развязал голубую маску, снял ее и демонстративно держал перед Коди. Тот зачарованно смотрел, как Леонардо аккуратно ткнул в подобие маленькой сумки, вшитой прямо в синюю ткань. Внезапно из кармашка появился кусочек чего-то белого, и Лео ловко зацепил его за край, вытаскивая из укрытия. Он осторожно положил в руку Коди то, что напоминало крошечный свиток.

Заинтригованный мальчик развернул мягкую ткань и прочел слова начерканные на ней. Почерк Рафаэля всегда было легче всего распознать. Коди быстро посмотрел на слова и не смог сдержать улыбку. Лео тоже усмехнулся, возвращая ткань и аккуратно засовывая её обратно в потайное место.

– Как… ты думаешь, я должен ему ответить?

Коди ничего не мог с собой поделать, реагируя на настроение Лео.

– Несомненно.

Лео надел маску, и пара друзей вышла из трофейного зала.

Никто не говорил об этой ночи. Никому. Хотя изношенный, спрятанный кусочек ткани, пропитанный кровью и потом, никогда не покидал свое потаенное место.

_Ты, возможно, был глупым, упрямым сукиным сыном,_

_Но я люблю тебя. И скучаю по тебе. Никогда не забывай это._

_Мудак._


End file.
